girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Finn MacCool
Welcome Welcome to the Girl Genius wiki. Thank you for your contributions to all the conversations. Nice catch on Scorp in List of Wulfenbach military units. It's fixed now. Some general editing tips: | | * You can create a user page to describe yourself by editing this page. }} * Remember to write a short description of each edit you make in the “Summary” box below the edit box. * On talk pages (like this one), you can sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~), which the software will automatically expand into a signature linking to your user page. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: * ' ' — General wiki help * ' ' — How to make text bold, italic, indented, etc. * Girl Genius:Community Portal — Basic information about this wiki * Girl Genius:Manual of Style — Our style guide * Girl Genius:Speculation — How to include speculation in an article * Girl Genius:Citations — Citation templates in use on this wiki --mnenyver 16:40, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : now that's one early welcome ^^ : but thanks nonetheless : Finn MacCool 17:58, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::I figured better late than never. :D --mnenyver 20:02, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :: Seriously, though, tell us something about yourself. ⚙Zarchne 20:46, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Oh thanks for the tip, I completely forgot about that! >.< : you're welcome Finn MacCool 11:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) mini-oops My first time here, though I'm an experienced wiki editor at work and at play. Which makes this even more embarrassing... a little. I just edited Professor LeMort and explained why on the talk page, but forgot to use the edit comment field. Sorry! --Mark Mandel, proprietor, Cracks and Shards 16:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : there's no real need to tell me that (or to apologize for that matter). also, welcome to the GG wiki. Finn MacCool (talk) 23:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Page-by-Page Any ideas about what happened to this page? All links to the pages simply disappeared overnight.--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) : nope, i only tamper with indention and post order. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I have noticed your constant efforts to straighten up the comic page discussion forums. So that it isn't a completely thankless task, I just wanted to say, "Thanks!" It really is easier to follow the discussions if the indenting and so on is properly formatted. --William Ansley (talk) 14:43, May 18, 2013 (UTC) : thanks for the thanks.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 23:24, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OK, What's your issue with me? "cleaning up Andy's mess" If indentation is a problem, then SOMEONE needs to fix the software that does that. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : well, for some reason over half of the double indents are your work. admittedly, i have never used any function for that myself (always typing in source mode), so i can't really tell whether it's your fault, but most of the others seem to be able to avoid the problem. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: p.s.: just did some testing: apparently, the effects of the first click on "increase indent" aren't shown in visual mode unless you switch to source mode and back again or the text you want to indent was written in source mode before. Finn MacCool (talk) 14:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, since I did not indent anything on the page, why "clean up Andys mess"? That did help. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) : ? you did indent something there (the clean-up was on monday's page, i only made a normal comment on today's page) and since your double-indent was the only one i fixed in that go, it was "cleaning up Andy's mess..." instead of just "cleaning up...". Finn MacCool (talk) 15:00, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Finn, it might be instructive if you would post pointers to the before and after revisions of one of Andy's edits that demonstrate the issue. (It also don't see a useful benefit in mentioning a person in a "clean up" comment.) Argadi (talk) 23:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: i think we're done with this issue now (except for informing everyone about the bug). as for mentioning a specific person, not knowing about the bug, i got a little testy when the double-indents continued despite the general clean-up messages and i started addressing the "culprits" to make them pay attention. Finn MacCool (talk) 10:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) The lack of indentation today is intentional The lack of indentation of the third comment today (and I would guess the second as well) is intentional. It's a running gag, not a standard conversation. Argadi (talk) 01:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :my apologies, then. Finn MacCool (talk) 12:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Please stop "cleaning up" Your last clean-up on my edit annoyed me. My indentation and order was intentional. You have also annoyed Geoduck42 to the point where he won't sign in. Please stop changing the work of others on the forum pages until you can demonstrate there is a benefit to the change. I've only seen negatives to your changes so far. Argadi (talk) 11:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) : there has been positive feedback, but whatever. less work for me. Finn MacCool (talk) 17:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) My first attempt to create a new section produced a garbled page. I've never seen wikia do that before. Errors like that are worth fixing. Argadi (talk) 11:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) When I edit the page this section and the "lack of indentation" section are at the bottom. But when I post they aren't. Very strange. Argadi (talk) 11:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC)